


The Miracle of Two People Liking Each Other

by porgdameron



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Love Alarm au, M/M, dancing student kun, dancing teacher ten, lots of feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/porgdameron/pseuds/porgdameron
Summary: They both loved each other. At least that's what they thought until Kun entered their lives.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

The moment he entered the room, he regretted ever downloading that stupid app.

It had just been a funny dare among his friends – each of them downloaded Love Alarm, turned it on and went out for a night. The one who’s alarm rang the least amount of times, well, he had to pay for dinner. Of course, Kun’s alarm had never even rung once. Of course. Still, he hadn’t dared to delete that app, he had hoped that his alarm would ring one day.

It hadn’t. Not once in the entire year since he had gotten that app. And truth be told, Kun hadn’t rung anyone’s alarm either. Not until that day.

Kun had been so busy studying lately – and honestly that had had an effect on his fitness. And on his looks. That was why he had decided to take dancing classes again. That was why he had signed up for one on one lessons with a man called Ten.

Of course, Kun had looked Ten up on the internet. And he had been impressed: Ten was seriously talented, his Instagram account was made up of choreography videos and artworks. All of them made by him himself. Perhaps Kun had spent a lot of time on that account, admiring his future dance teacher’s hard work. But he would never have said that he fell in love with him at any point.

Well, until he entered the practice room in time for his first lesson.

Kun looked at Ten standing on the other side of the huge room – God, he thought, isn’t this a bit too much for just two people? – and before he could even say hello, a sound disturbed the silence. The sound of Love Alarm ringing. And it hadn’t come from Kun’s side of the room.

“Hello, nice to meet you-“ he began, trying to ignore the fact that he had just rung his dance teacher’s alarm.

But Ten hadn’t even paid attention to him. He was busy looking at his phone, which he had grabbed as soon as he had heard that too familiar sound.

“I have a boyfriend.”

Well, that wasn’t what Kun had expected. Or seen on Instagram.

Thank God this wouldn’t make their lessons awkward. At all. Because a random guy ringing your Love Alarm while you’re in a relationship was thankfully not uncomfortable. Not that Kun could relate.

“So… where do you want to start? How are your dancing skills?” Ten said, finally saving the two of them from the awkward silence that had been hanging in the room.

“Well, I… It’s been quite a while since I last took dancing classes, to be honest. I used to be an idol trainee but- I kind of gave up on dancing when I left the company, I guess, but I really want to get back into it now, it just feels like something is missing from my life, if that makes any sense-“

Oh great, now he was rambling. Nervously rambling. In front of his new dance teacher-slash-apparently-crush.

“Oh, that’s good, so we aren’t starting from zero. That’s a nice change. Can you show me some of your dancing?”

Dear God. Of course, Kun had expected to be asked to show his skills but now that he apparently had a crush on his teacher (Thank you, anonymous app developer, you’re a real hero, he thought.) it was awkward. He was nervous. He hadn’t been nervous about dancing in a long time. It was unusual and awkward and stressful and basically all of those negative adjectives.

He went over to the computer, chose a song he used to dance to all the time, and then he went back to the middle of the room. Kun closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath. The music started playing and he started moving, a bit awkwardly, though, since he hadn’t danced in a few years. Soon enough he felt more comfortable, like his body remembered what it was supposed to do.

Kun even forgot that Ten was watching him until he turned off the music, causing sudden silence.

He stood there, breathing heavily, staring at the mirror that made up one wall of the practice room. Not daring to look at his teacher.

“Not bad,” Ten began, moving in front of his student and looking into his eyes.

Kun couldn’t help but notice that the other man moved kind of like a cat. It was, in a way, adorable.

“But you were off beat a few times, so we will have to work on that one. And your posture, the way you stand now cannot be good for your back. We will fix that.”

The student just nodded, trying not the blush because of the unusually long eye contact.

And like that, their first lesson began.

* * *

It was not until later that night that Kun actually realized what had happened. He had rung someone’s Love Alarm. That someone happened to be his dance teacher. And taken. And if he was honest, he hadn’t expected his first love story to be any happier.

For some stupid reason, he decided to look at Ten’s Instagram account again. This time, he tried to look for posts about his boyfriend – and he found one. The photo was two years old already and showed Ten drawing a cat. An adorable cat. The caption said _Photographer: Xuxi <3 @lucas_xx444._ That was it. That was the only reference to his boyfriend on his entire account.

For some masochistic reason, Kun decided to look at the account of that Xuxi person. It was a mistake.

He was cute, tall and handsome. In short, the perfect boyfriend. Xuxi posted a lot of pictures of Ten just looking absolutely adorable and perfect while doing the most mundane tasks, like cooking or doing the laundry. In the few photos that featured both of them, they looked absolutely happy and deep in love.

Perhaps it hurt to see those photos, but Kun would never admit it.

He even managed to forget about the Love Alarm incident until he met his friends the following weekend.

“So, tell us about your dancing lesson! Does he look good? I bet he looks good, dancers always do. Did you ring his alarm? Did he ring yours? Hm? Hm? Come on, tell us, Kun!” Yangyang said as soon as they sat down at a table in a local bar.

Kun’s traitorous, traitorous face started blushing at the mention of the Love Alarm, which caused his friend to grin and laugh.

A short look at his other friend, Dejun, who sat next to him. A quiet cry for help. No help came.

“Oh my God. Oh my God! I’m right. So, what happened, did you ring his alarm? Did he ring yours too? Oh my God, Kun, this is amazing! Why didn’t you tell us about this earl-“

“He didn’t ring my alarm. He has a boyfriend,” Kun said, cutting him off.

Finally, _finally,_ Dejun spoke up.

“Well, they aren’t married yet, so there’s still some hope left.”

“Great idea, Dejun! So, Kun, do you want me to make his boyfriend vanish under mysterious circumstances, I’m sure I could arrange something,” Yangyang said, trying his best to be helpful.

“ _No_ murder or kidnapping, Yangyang, Jesus Christ…”

Oh, the way Kun regretted meeting up with his friends. Becoming a hermit sounded so amazing in that moment.

“Then… what do you want to do about it? I mean, it’s not easy to be around someone who doesn’t feel the same, trust me, it might look easy at first, but…” Dejun began, looking seriously worried about his friend.

Kun thought about it for a moment, carefully, before answering.

“I don’t know. I really don’t know. I want to see him again, even though it will hurt. But I also just want to cut him off, to cancel the whole dancing class thing, so I won’t be hurt over and over again. I don’t know what to do, Dejun. This is my first time going through this, in case you forgot about it.”

“I can’t tell you what to do, Kun. Everyone is different. I can’t just write a manual on how to deal with heartbreak. You need to figure out what you want to do. You are the only one who do anything about your situation. But I believe that you are intelligent enough to not fuck everything up. I believe in you, Qian Kun.”

“Thank you, Dejun, really, thank you,” Kun replied, his voice even softer than before.

He turned to Yangyang and finally asked, “So, how did your date go? Did you manage to make him fall out of love already?”

* * *

Ten entered the practice room long before the lesson was supposed to begin. He wanted some quiet time to himself. Sometimes, just sometimes, Xuxi’s love was… overwhelming, almost _suffocating._ That’s when Ten started wondering. Wondering if he would still ring his alarm.

Xuxi had deleted Love Alarm from his phone when they started dating, saying that he didn’t want to hear anyone else ringing his alarm. To him, knowing that Ten had rung his alarm once was enough. Ringing Ten’s alarm once had been enough.

Ten hadn’t deleted the app. He wasn’t even sure why. Maybe he thought that at one point, Xuxi would want to hear his alarm ringing again and download it again. Give Ten the validation he craved.

It was crazy to think about how one app had changed the way people loved each other. Ever since it launched, a sound coming from a phone meant more than someone saying “I love you.” Even Ten had yearned to hear that sound just once more, just to experience the validation a simple “I love you” couldn’t give him.

But, God, he had never expected a person he had never even seen before to ring his alarm like that. It had caught him off guard, he hadn’t even managed to react properly. He had just stared at his phone and ignored his student like an idiot. In a moment of shock, he had even told him about his boyfriend, even though he rarely talked about him. God, he was an idiot.

But he hadn’t rung Kun’s Love Alarm, so it wasn’t like he ruined a relationship before it could even begin. He just broke his heart like an idiot.

Ten started warming up to distract himself from his thoughts – from his emotions. He didn’t want to feel anything but the music.

He was deeply immersed in rehearsing a choreography he had recently come up with, so he did not even notice the door of the practice room opening and Kun slipping in. He was startled when his Love Alarm went off and stared at his student in shock.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t hear you coming in, sorry, hello.”

“Oh no, it’s alright, I’m… I’m sorry for scaring you like that,” Kun replied.

Why hadn’t he turned off his Love Alarm? He felt so bad for reminding Kun that he did not like him like that. Sometimes, he truly was an idiot.

Once again, the lesson felt awkward and Ten wondered if he should just tell Kun that they should stop, that it was uncomfortable for both of them. But he just couldn’t bring himself to do it.

Instead, they just said their goodbyes and got ready to part ways for another week. Until something else happened.

Xuxi entered the room, unannounced. He held a large flower bouquet in his arms and came up to Ten. They kissed and Xuxi smiled at his boyfriend.

“Happy second anniversary,” he whispered before giving the flowers to Ten.

Kun, looking visibly uncomfortable, excused himself and left.

Ten wondered if Kun had noticed that Xuxi didn’t ring his Love Alarm and he didn’t ring his.

* * *

He had noticed and he couldn’t stop thinking about it on his way home. Why were they dating if they didn’t really love each other? Why would anyone do that to themselves – staying with someone they didn’t really love? Were they really that desperate, both of them? They were so handsome, Kun couldn’t believe that no one (other than him) would fall in love with them.

It kept him awake that night, even if he didn’t want to admit it. Even if he said that he was just thinking about his essay that was due the next day, that it was just college stuff that was making him restless.

He kept thinking about how they didn’t look the way they appeared on Xuxi’s Instagram feed, the way Ten did not seem madly in love with him, the way Ten seemed to be… _uncomfortable?_ Kun brushed those thoughts aside, reminding himself that it was just his wishful thinking. Ten had just been surprised by his boyfriend’s surprising surprise visit, that was all. There was no deeper meaning in any of that.

And by the end of the week, Kun believed that. And he had gotten better at acting, apparently, since no one seemed to notice that his heart had shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

**donkdery**

huang guanheng.

whats wrong

why are you texting me at 1am

are you sick

did xuxi break up with you

oh my god you two broke up didnt u omg u can crash on my couch if u need a place to stay

i hope ur ok omg im so sorry

jesus guanheng

we didnt break up

but ive been thinking about him and me you know

and now im not sure how i feel about… us, xuxi and me

…who did u meet

did someone ring ur alarm is that why ur thinking

did u ring someone’s alarm

no…

yes

…maybe

can i just call u instead

“Tell me about him,” Guanheng said, his voice sounding like he just woke up ten minutes ago. Which he probably did.

“There’s not much to say, I barely know him, it’s just… You know how Xuxi is sometimes, it just feels like he’s showering me with so much love, I guess I’m… drowning in it,” Ten confessed, feeling the relief of finally talking about his emotions.

“And then you went out and found yourself a new lover, huh.”

“Jesus Christ, he’s not my _lover,_ he’s my student and it’s not like I told him to ring my alarm when we saw each other for the first time! But… I don’t know, I guess I missed hearing that sound. I felt so… _wanted,_ so _loved_ in that moment. It made me feel better than any of Xuxi’s bouquets, even though I know that sounds stupid… God, Guanheng, I feel so _trapped_ all of a sudden…”

“I can’t tell you what to do and you know that. And you also know that I’d probably just tell you to go and fuck that mysterious student guy the next time you see him. If he’s not a minor. Don’t do anything illegal, Ten, even if your dick tells you to.”

After attempting – and failing – not to yell at his friend for making stupid comments like that, Ten finally felt sleepy enough to go to sleep.

The next day, Xuxi insisted on bringing Ten to the practice room himself. Apparently, he needed to “see Ten’s beautiful face in the morning to feel energized enough to tackle that day’s tasks bringing him to work was the smartest, least time-consuming way of doing that.” And maybe, just maybe, Ten had been too tired to even think about turning off his Love Alarm before they got there.

And saw Kun.

And heard the alarm go off.

From both of their phones.

* * *

The moment he heard that familiar sound, heard it coming from both of their phones, Xuxi froze. He did not want to understand why his boyfriend rang another guy’s Love Alarm. He just did not want to. He did not want to face reality.

But he had to. And he had to do it now.

“Really?” he began, his voice cracking, “This is what the two of you have been doing here, right? Oh my god, you were…”

Xuxi did not want to finish the sentence. He did not want to finish his thought. He did not want to start crying in front of his boyfriend – _ex-_ boyfriend – and that… that _stranger_.

And when Ten started saying things like _It’s not what it looks like!_ and _This is the first time I ever rang his alarm I’m so sorry Xuxi I swear I’m telling the truth please believe me_ and _We didn’t do anything I promise I promise I promise I would never cheat on you_ and _I still love you,_ Xuxi started breaking down.

“You say you love me, but you fuck that ugly guy over there?! Stop lying, Ten. I… I can’t believe I ever trusted you…”

He couldn’t believe this. This couldn’t be real, this had to be a nightmare, but why did the pain feel so real? Why did his heart really feel like it was being ripped apart by the man he had loved?

“Tell me, Ten, if I downloaded that fucked up app again, would you still ring my alarm? Would you? Or would it stay silent because you have found a replacement for me?”

Xuxi stared at Ten. Looked him into the eyes. Let him see all the pain he was feeling. Ten deserved to know.

When Ten didn’t say anything, when he was too silent, too silent to be innocent, Xuxi turned around and left, slamming the door shut on his way out, ignoring Ten calling his name, looking back not even once. It hurt too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This started out as a way of me dealing with the emotional distress Love Alarm gave me, but... I don't even know what this turned into. Do I feel sorry? Not really.  
> Perhaps there will be a second, happier part at one point. Maybe.  
> If you feel the need to yell at me, you can find me on twitter: @laundryjyps


	2. Chapter 2

Things had changed.

It had been two months since they had rung each other’s Love Alarm and they hadn’t seen each other ever since. Actually, he had not seen Xuxi either, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. It would just hurt both of them – and they had been hurt badly enough already.

Ten had thought about contacting Kun so often, but he had never had the courage to send a text or make a call. He had spent so much time thinking about how hard this must’ve been for him, for the man he loved. Kun had watched Ten’s relationship fall apart and he probably blamed himself for it (which, if he was being honest, wasn’t that far from the truth, but he would never tell him and break his heart all over again).

Hell, he’d rather eat fruit than call Kun and face everything that happened that day once again.

The screen of his phone lit up. It started vibrating. The caller ID said ‘KUNNIE’.

* * *

He had thought so carefully about what he wanted to say. He had finally worked up the courage to tap the call button on his phone. And then he fucked up.

“Hey…”

Silence. Long, awkward silence.

“Qian Kun.”

If he hadn’t been so nervous, Kun might have heard the way Ten’s voice almost cracked, the way his throat was closing up, the way he held back tears. But he only heard his name, and the way it sounded like an accusation.

“I- I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called you, it was a mistake, I’m so sorry, I ruined your relationship, it’s my fault, I understand you don’t want to talk to me anymore, I’m sorry, Ten.”

“Kun- Kun, Kun, please listen to me, please- It’s not your fault. It’s not. I- I still want to talk to you… I missed you, actually… I’m sorry…”

Kun could hear the other man crying now. God, it hurt. It _hurt._ He couldn’t stand hearing the other man cry, crying because of him.

“I am the one who should be sorry, Ten… I ruined everything, I-“

“That’s not why I’m sad, Kun… I… I am crying because I missed you so much, because I missed your voice… _I rang your alarm, Kun_ …”

Kun could still hear Ten’s sobs – and started crying, too. He had almost forgotten that Ten had rung his alarm, that Ten _liked him back._ And he had just told him that he still wanted to talk to him. Kun couldn’t stand the thought of wasting that chance. They had rung each other’s alarms, after all.

“Can we… Do you want to meet up? One day?”

Suddenly, the sniffling of the other man stopped.

“Yes- Yes, I do, Kun, Yes, I do…”

And Kun could hear the way a smile had crept up on Ten’s face.

* * *

Ten had never been so nervous before a date before – and this wasn’t even a date. At least not officially. Of course, he had been way too early, so he spent half an hour waiting outside the local boba shop. He could feel Guanheng staring at him through the shop window. God, why did he think that meeting up at his best friend’s shop was a great idea?

Finally, finally, _finally,_ Kun arrived. After saying awkward hellos, the two of them entered the shop to get drinks.

“Sooo, what can I get for the two lovebirds?” Guanheng asked, grinning, as soon as they opened the door, making Kun blush. _A lot._

“Guanheng, please, try to pull yourself together just _once,_ ” Ten said, sighing.

“I’d- I’d like a warm pearl milk tea, please,” Kun said, still visibly red.

“Just… Just my regular order, I guess,” Ten said, finally, when he noticed that all eyes were on him.

Soon enough, Guanheng finished making their orders and presented two cups filled to the brim with bubble tea to Ten and Kun. He told them not to worry about the bill, he’d pay for it, even after loud protest from both of his customers.

When they finally gave up on fighting Guanheng, Ten and Kun left the shop, holding hands (and, of course, bubble tea). They were just strolling around, not really saying anything, enjoying the silence and the time they spent together. It just felt like they had known each other for years, they were so comfortable with each other, but there was also some spark of excitement, of first love.

Finally, Ten felt brave enough to try something _bold._

“Is your tea good?” he asked, looking at Kun.

“Uh, yeah- yeah, it is, I love it, actually… Do you want to try a sip?” his date? almost-boyfriend? asked, visibly confused by Ten’s sudden question.

“Yeah, sure, if you don’t mind…”

Ten smiled happily, knowing that everything went according to his terribly cheesy plan. Instead of going for the straw Kun held up to his face, Ten went for the other man’s lips. When they parted, he could see that Kun’s face had turned a wonderfully deep shade of red. It was adorable.

“You’re right,” Ten whispered, smiling, “your tea _is_ good.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, maybe I did end up writing a happy ending. And maybe it ended up shorter than expected. But it's happy.


End file.
